


Enjolras can't function properly when Grantaire captivates his thoughts; in this essay I will-

by BetterThanDrinkingAlone (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Enjolras, Canon Era, Feelings Realization, M/M, Painfully oblivious Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BetterThanDrinkingAlone
Summary: Combeferre and Courfeyrac watches on as Enjolras maybe will realize that he likes Grantaire.
Relationships: Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Enjolras can't function properly when Grantaire captivates his thoughts; in this essay I will-

Enjolras paced back and forth, his hand allowing his chin to rest on it, exaggeratively thinking deeply.  
"Enjolras," Combeferre tried to divert the blond man's attention but to no avail, "I'll be going." He took a few steps until, "Good luck in whatever you're thinking."  
A gentle hum was all Enjolras could respond since he wanted to remain in his head as long as could.

What was this man thinking about? To be truthful, his thoughts were occupied by a certain someone. Their name was certainly not Patria, yet he always swapped the real name with its. If his friends were to find out his thoughts were cursed by a certain man, he feared they would look at him differently. It was extremely difficult to create the Les Amis de L'ABC, he was not to risk them falling apart. That was how Enjolras viewed his situation.

As Enjolras' strides became larger as his thoughts grew with it.  
Grantaire... When he first met him, he was so focused on Grantaire's alcoholic breath, his attention did not remove itself from the man's lips. That was the explanation Enjolras fed himself whenever the image of the lips sprung to his mind, and would not leave until many hours later, sometimes, on an irritating day, remained for an entire, long day.

The second most visualised part of Grantaire to Enjolras was his curls. His never-ending curls which used to sometimes shadow his eyes, creating a barrier between the two whenever they argued. It should be mentioned that Combeferre noticed the reason why Grantaire lengthened his hair was because he felt so inferior compared to the 'godly Enjolras', whom he often compared to Apollo, that he felt the need to create some kind of a mask to hide behind. Enjolras, trying to hide his disappointment, would have a twitch occur in his hand, sometimes even lifting his arm, before being confused as the reason why, then dropping it again. Combeferre often amused himself with the idea that Enjolras did not know he wanted to place the loose strands of hair behind his ear to admire Grantaire's 'captivating eyes'. Then the laughter faded as Combeferre soon acquainted the question: what if Enjolras really didn't know? What if Enjolras did not know he was attracted to Grantaire? Surely he would have figured it by now...

Enjolras stopped in is tracks, found a chair, then sat. Combeferre gasped, thinking this was the moment. Enjolras' foot tapped the ground uncontrollably, as if terrified to enter the thoughts he had constructed himself. Judging from his expressions, Enjolras still hadn't realized. In response Combeferre honestly wanted to bang his head against the wooden table. At last, he yawned and muttered a goodbye as he strolled to the exit. Looking back, Enjolras was hardly fazed by this as he was so deep in his won thoughts.

Countless memories had emerged, all which had Grantaire shine brightly above everyone else. He once again reminded himself of the nature of the drunkard. He was cynical, argumentative, fiery... attractive.  
Quickly Enjolras snapped out of the thought and muttered to himself that he had misheard his own thoughts. He rubbed his face with force, attempting to erase his thoughts that loomed in his head.

The sore in his ankle called for Enjolras' attention. Staring at his own foot, he mentally commanded it the only way for the pain to dissolve was to stop erratically tapping his foot. Of course, despite his command, his foot continued to beat against the floorboards. Sighing heavily, he stood up again, although his consistent, irritating thoughts followed him. Trying to escape his own emotions, he walked in circles in the Café Musain.

Before he realized, it was very late, probably explaining why Combeferre had left. Enjolras was simply pacing around at midnight practically like madman. Perhaps he was a madman... Never in his life had someone so deeply occupied in his thoughts. Yet Enjolras felt so comfortable in the memories of Grantaire. Somehow Grantaire created warmth in his heart and cheeks. Enjolras fumbled around, confused and angry.

Knocks on the door surprised him. Peaking from the gap, Enjolras' heart raced until the light of the room chased the shadows away to form an outline of a face, then to the man's features. It was Courfeyrac. "Hey," He gave a goofy smile, "I came back because I thought you were going to be here. That and 'Ferre told me."  
Enjolras cleared his throat, "I was just going to return home."  
"I thought this was your home, considering how much time you spend here," Courfeyrac chuckled at his own joke, until realising to stop due to Enjolras' serious stare. "I'm.. joking." He muttered a clarification.  
Enjolras shifted towards the door, ready to leave.  
"Get your coat," Courfeyrac awkwardly reminded, in which Enjolras did a swift and elegant U-turn to fetch his belongings.

"So, what, what were you thinking about?" He coughed out as he blocked the route to the door.  
"What," Enjolras stumbled on air, "No one."  
Courfeyrac gave out an exaggerated gasp then grinned widely, "So it was a someone."  
"No I didn't say that," Enjolras blinked multiple times.  
"Uh-huh, you did," His friend burst into laughter, "Who was it?" He pretended to not have any clue to make him feel better about 'hiding' his transparent emotions.

Enjolras walked past him with fake confidence, "I'm going home. Alone. Goodnight."  
"You never know, you stayed here for so long, if you step outside, it might be day." He called out.

Enjolras hurriedly went down the stairs, frightened if what Courfeyrac said was true. Tomorrow, he was to meet his friends in the Café Musain, which, unfortunately for him, included Grantaire. His constant, repetitive thoughts were apparent to any one walking past, especially through Courfeyrac's eyes in which he observed his normally calculating, statue-like man holding onto his coat in the freezing outside, forgetting he was supposed to wear it.


End file.
